ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinesisalc/Drakiana
Kinesisalc is the Hydraimitrix's (Thadd) sample of a man-made robotic alien, nicknamed the Platinumpak's, from the planet Earth. Drakiana is the Orthusimitrix's (Jess) sample of a man-made robotic alien, nicknamed the Platinumpak's, from the planet Earth. Appearance (Thadd) Kinesisalc is a bipedal dragon with massive muscles, large wings, and a short tail. His eyes and skin are colored from the main color from the Omnitrix (Green for Ben Tennyson and Purple for Thadd Keeper). He has horns and a spike on his muzzle. He was created by taking digital samples of DNA from the robot dragon from the Forever Knights. The Hydraimitrix symbol is usually located on the left side of his chest. Appearance (Jess) Drakiana is similiar to Kinesisalc, except with a more feminine look. Her scales colored hot-pink and her eyes glowing pink. She has a tiny horzontal V'' crease in the back of her eyes, resembling eyelashes. Her muzzle spike is slightly larger and colored dark-gray on the tip. She has a large bulge on her chest, resembling breast. Her wings are sligthly larger than Thadd's She was unlocked by scanning Kinesisalc. The Orthusimitrix symbol is located on the same spot as Kinesisalc Powers and Abilities Platinumpak's has numerous uncommon kinetic powers, hence Thadd's name. Pulsakinesis: The ability to shoot beams made out of compressed energy. Psychrokinesis: Can control black ice, A black-colored form of ice that's more jagged and seems to have an unbareable smell. Infernokinesis: Can control hellfire, A type of fire that's more brighter, hotter, and darker in color. It burns longer aswell. Lunakinesis: Can control luna powers, Shooting moonlight beams and control moon rocks. Necrokinesis: The ability to reanimate and control the dead, even bring non-living creatures to life, only it's possible. Oxykinesis: The ability to control certain poisonous fluids, such as acid. Metallokinesis: The ability to control metals and ores, magnetic or not. Myokinesis: The ability to control muscles, But only works on the user, the power allows muscles and flesh to grow, shrink, shift, etc. Mégethoskinesis: The ability to change size, But only works on the user, the power allows height to change. Osteokinesis: The ability to change or mold bones of any creature, But only works on the user Enhanced Strength: He is slightly stronger than Humongusaur's and can bench press about 550 pounds. Enhanced Durability: He is able to withstand most of a nuclear explosion and a punch from a To'kustar. Element Breath: Can shoot hellfire or black ice out of their mouth. Limited Flight: Can fly limitless but drains most of their energy if in flight for too long. Weaknesses Despite having strong legs, Platinumpak's are slightly top-heavy, making them slow, but slightly faster than Chronosapiens. Due to being mechanical, Platinumpak's inners are very slightly fragile. Platinumpak's body can be pierced by an insanely fast and strong force. His tail is almost useless due to being short. He is vulnerable to Toepick's nightmarish face. He has some weak spots on his tail. Personality (Thadd/Jess) His voice is similar to Ultimate Humongusaur's but slightly more hoarse. Kinesisalc is overzealous and almost full of himself, other than that, his personality is similar to Ultimate Humongusaur's. Drakiana has the same voice, but with a more feminine tone. Drakiana is alot less overzealous and aggressive, but once enraged, they are twice as aggressive than Kinesisalc's Genders Platinumpak's are asexual with gender-based body structures, however, Kinesisalc's gender sample is male while Drakiana's is female. Due to being robotic, They can not reproduce. Appearances They originally appear in Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade, Thadd and Jess being the owner. Transformation (Thadd/Jess) ''...Thadd's face twitches as a muzzle bursts out of his jaws, His human teeth fall off and sharp teeth appear where they were. His muscles enlarge and flex as purple scales begin running up his limbs. His upper-back twitches as 2 large wings emerge from his upper-back, along with a stubby tail appearing out of his rear. His bone structure grows abruptly and more sets of ribs form, Curled horns burst out of the upper-back corners of his head and unfold as a spike burst out of a muzzle... [Thadd lets out a roar and yells, KINESISALC!] ...Jess' muscles throb and suddenly explode outwards. Her eyes roll backwards and turn hot-pink as her skin turns a hot-pink hue, Her rear expands heavily and a tail bursts out, 2 wings burst out of her upper-back as her bone structure grows and more rib sets form, Her chest swells and fuses into a large bulge as horns burst out of her head, Her teeth sharpen and her waist thins slightly... [Jess yells, Drakiana!, she doesn't roar unlike Thadd] Trivia * Kinesisalc has a running gag where people pronounce his name wrong. * Drakiana has a running gag where her name is always pronounced right, unlike Kinesisalc. * Kinesisalc and Drakiana is extremely similar to the Forever Knights' Dragon Robot. * Kinesisalc and Drakiana's growth powers are similar to Humongusaur's. * Kinesisalc has a strong thick titanium endoskeleton, 3 motherboards, a memory card, thick black wiring, servos, fake dark-gray flesh and muscles, a replic of human organs but robotic and dark-gray and a giant core. * Drakiana has a strong titanium endoskeleton, but slightly thinner, 3 motherboards, 2 memory cards, thin black wiring, servos, fake dark-gray flesh and muscles, a replic of human organs but robotic and dark-gray and multiple medium-sized cores. * Kinesisalc's name comes from the fact how most of his powers are kinesis powers. * It seems female Platinumpak's have better control over luna powers, while males' with growth powers. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Dragon Aliens Category:Robotic Aliens Category:Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade